Save Me Please
by WriterGirlKatie
Summary: Kate is taken by Tyson. Will Castle find her? one shot


He stood before the board and looking away. Her picture hung there for a third day. She was kidnapped as soon as she returned home from the precinct. Castle immediately knew who did it. It was Tyson, he let there clue, the key number 47. Rick nearly didn't sleep since he found out she was kidnapped. He was afraid about her. She lied about that she didn't remember that he loves her but he still loves her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Espo and Ryan were looking for clues, but they had few. In the evening Gates sent him home to sleep.

When he arrived home, he hugged Martha and Alexis and went into his office. He switched on his notebook and checked his email box. He had one new message. He opened the attachment, and the video started. There was Tyson and Kate.

„Good evening Castle" said Tyson in the video, „Would you like to say anything Kate?" Kate tried to scream but she couldn't. She had gagged in her mouth and she cried. She was handcuffed on the cross, she has only shirt and underwear. Tyson held in one hand little whip and in the second hand he had metal rod with electric current. He came closer to Kate and put the cold metal on her hips, she got electric shock. Kate winced and pulled a face in a painful grimace. Then Tyson flicked over her thigh by whip. That he repeated 5 times and each time he chose another place. Kate struggled and tried to scream. Video has ended. Rick looked frightened on the screen. He was glad that Kate is alive, but he was terrified every time Tyson came closer to her. He quickly showered and changed into clean clothes. He downloaded the video on the flash disc and he rushed to the precinct.

"Mr. Castle, I told you should rest at home," captain said sternly.

„I can't. I checked my emails and Tyson sent me a video. He tortured Kate. We have to find her. We just have to," said Rick.

"Calm down. Show me the video. We will analyze the place, find out where he sent the email and then we find her, "said Gates. Rick showed her the video and then IT team immediately started to process information from the video and email.

Castle needed some coffee. He couldn't see the video again and again. Espo came to him to the restroom.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Not very well. I'm really worried about her. I hope we find her in the time," said Rick.

"We have an address where he made the video," said Espo and they immediately went to the office.  
"It's this abandoned house," Ryan said, pointing at the screen.  
"Let's go," said Rick.

When they arrived to the house, everyone got out of the car.

"Come on. Quickly," Castle said nervously. Espo gave gun to Castle. They went into the house. Rick heard Kate as she tries to scream and went toward the sound. He found her in a moment, remained in the shadows and waited. Tyson broke away Kate from the cross and took the rope.

"Do you want to shoot this for Castle?" he asked her. Kate began to cry. Tyson picked her up and wrapped the rope around her neck. Castle pulled out a gun and shot Tyson to head. Kate was shaking and she slid to the ground. Rick quickly ran to her and hugged her.

"Everything is already okay. Don't worry," he whispered softly and Kate still cried. Espo and Ryan ran to them and they called an ambulance.

"You're safe, calm. Are you hurt?" he asked. Kate looked at him and she was shaking.

"I have only small burns and skin irritations from the whip," Kate whispered.

About 15 minutes later paramedics arrived and took Kate to the hospital. Castle, Espo and Ryan went to the precinct and told everyone that Kate is alive and relatively fine. Right from the precinct Rick went to the hospital and went to Kate. The doctor stopped him in front of her room.

"How is she?" asked Rick.

"She's very frightened. She got painkillers and another pills for sleeping. A few minutes ago she fell asleep. If you want, you can stay with her all night, "said the doctor. Rick thanked and called Kate's dad and walked into the room. Kate slept, she was a little pale. Rick sat in a chair and observed her.

At 22 pm Jim arrived. He replaced Rick in the chair. Kate woke up for a moment, she said hello to her dad and fell asleep again. Jim kissed her on the forehead and left. Rick returned to her and spent all night with her.

In the morning Rick woke up at 7 am and Kate woke up a few minutes later.

"Good morning," said Rick.  
"Good morning," said Kate.

"How do you feel? Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you give me a drink?" Rick took a glass of water and gave her straw to mouth. Kate drank and thanked.

"Lie down to me, please," begged Kate.

Rick lay to her and hugged her.

"Kate, this, what happened in those three days made me tell you one thing," said Rick and Kate looked at him quizzically, "I love you, Kate. I'm glad you're okay and alive," said Rick and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away by the moment, "said Rick and Kate silenced him with a kiss.

"I love you too," she said and they kissed again.


End file.
